


red camellia

by natsugumi



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, itaru being a gaymer (gay gamer)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:21:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23136847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natsugumi/pseuds/natsugumi
Summary: Citron grabs one of the phones on his and Itaru’s bed. Tuesday. 9:47 AM.It’s a time far too late for any salaryman like Itaru to be waking up to on a weekday, and yet here he is, curled up in his boyfriend’s arms.
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Citron
Comments: 5
Kudos: 80





	red camellia

Citron grabs one of the phones on his and Itaru’s bed.  _ Tuesday. 9:47 AM. _

It’s a time far too late for any salaryman like Itaru to be waking up to on a weekday, and yet here he is, curled up in his boyfriend’s arms. Citron takes a mental picture of it (he’d take a real picture if he weren’t trying to be respectful to the fact that Itaru is completely nude).

He runs his fingers through the blond’s hair, smiling when he groans and buries his face deeper in the prince’s neck. “Itaru,” he sings. “Time to wake up.”

Itaru shifts a little. “Don’t wanna,” he mumbles back. A second passes and then Itaru’s head shoots up, arm frantically patting down the bed for any signs of his phone. “What time is it?”

“Almost ten,” Citron replies. “I called your work and told them that you’re sick. Your boss says that he’s praying for a quick recovery.”

Itaru deflates a little bit and lays back down. He hums into Citron.

And then he sits back up again, eyes wide and frantic. “My LP.”

Citron grins. “I collected Taruchi’s daily login bonuses when I woke up earlier and auto’d a few lives for him,” he reassures.

Itaru flops himself back onto Citron and smooches his cheek. “IDK what I’d do without you. How can I pay you back?”

Citron hums, pressing his finger to his cheek in fake-thought for a moment. “You could kiss me,” he deduces.

Itaru smirks. “‘S’that a new feature? I skipped over the changelog.”

“I could show you a tutorial,” Citron responds.

“PLZ,” Itaru whispers as he leans in and closes his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> banri swipes itarus phone thinking theres gonna be funny+embarrassing dirty texts to citron on it but all of its just "Just got stuck in a meeting. Can u complete my missions for me"
> 
> not proofread <3 lmk if theres any errors


End file.
